Every Angel Has Wings (Sonamy)
by Sonally994
Summary: Sonic hurts Amy's feelings and she runs away and becomes a G.U.N. One day in a meeting two new temporary agents are introduced; his friend Sally who welcomed her and his former love interest. In the mission, Sonic suffers an accident that gives him what he never imagined can achieve, and this brings them closer. Can Amy love him again?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

 _ **Previous Years**_

"You should be careful what you say, have you ever imagined how she would feel? She would look awful, she really loves you, maybe she should give her a chance." A white hedgehog said with five feathers on its head.

"I do not love her! I'm not going to be with someone I do not love! I'm so sorry if she likes me, but unfortunately I do not!" A blue hedgehog shrieked in his face.

"You're acting like an idiot again! Try to give her a chance." Said a black hedgehog with red stripes

"I hate it, every day she has to chase me and just make me go to a date with her!" I hate that. Girl, she just pisses me off! "

"Think what you want faker, but I know that someday you'll regret everything you're saying."

A pink hound was listening to every word, behind a tree.

A tear ran down his face.

"Does he hate me?" - She thought while she cried more

"Think, the only thing she does is protect you, and that's how you thank her." - the white hedgehog argued

"I told you! I'm not going!" The blue shouted angrily.

"S-Sonic?" He heard a voice.

Sonic froze.

"A-Amy? How long have you been there? !" Sonic asked with a little fear in his voice.

"So, is that what you think about me?" Amy screamed more tears streaming down her face.

"A-Amy, it's nothing like that-"

He was cut off by a slap given by Amy, he lost his balance and fell on his end.

"AND YOU WANT TO KNOW OF A THING? ! I ALSO HATE YOU SONIC !" She screamed in his face and ran into the forest.

"Amy, wait!" He called for her as he tried to get up but was stopped, the black hedgehog pushed him back to the floor.

"After all, she really deserves to be alone," he said.

Sonic just looked at him and then to where Amy ran. 

* * *

_**With Amy**_

"Sonic hates me! Sonic hates me!" Amy screamed in her thoughts.

Without realizing it she bumped into someone.

"Hey, why do not you look where you're going," Amy shouted.

"But you were the one who bumped into her" - One guy said with a French accent

Amy looked up, she saw a coyote and a shrimp.

She looked up and saw a brown squirrel stand up. She brushed the dust from her clothes. She wore a black shirt, blue vest and boots of the same color, black shorts, scarlet hair and blue eyes.

She offered her hand and Amy put her hand on hers, and she helped her up.

"Thank you," Amy whispered.

"My name is Sally,"

"Mine is Amy" - Amy introduced herself, sniffing a little

"What happened? You would not cry for anything, would you?"

A rabbit approached.

"My name is Bunnie." She smiled, "You can trust us, Sugah, maybe you should tell us what's going on."

Amy thought for a moment, then sighed.

"I-Can I stay with you?" - She asked

"Of course."

Then Amy walked with them, her life would change.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Arrival**_

* * *

 ** _Nowadays_**

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" - A blue-violet hedgehog asked

"I have, Nebula, that's what I want," Amy said.

"Hey Rose, I'm not going to stop you You have to forget -. It, but think again, it can be dangerous."

"I do not mind Shadow" - She told him

They both sighed, seeing that it was not going to do any good, nothing was going to make the pink hedgehog change his mind.

"I'll try to talk to him" - Nebula started

"Oh, thank you Nebula," Amy said, hugging her tightly.

"All for a friend Amy" - she replied smiling 

* * *

_**Days later**_

"Good morning, officers. Did you have a good night?" - A human being asked

"More or less" - another pink hedgehog replied nervously

". Well, anyway we have new recruits" - he explained - "The team leader of the Freedom Fighters: Princess Sally Acorn"

Amy brightened. Sally had been her best friend for a long time.

"You can come"

Sally entered the room with her traditional clothes.

But there was someone else with her, a blue hedgehog.

Amy's eyes widened.

"Wait, that's ..." - A white bat said

"Yes Rouge, it's him" - Amy said still shocked

The hedgehog was wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket, black boots and black pants, a belt with three guns holstered. He was smiling

"You must already know him" - The man said

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to ask this question," Rouge said. "Why is he here?"

"If you let it go," the hedgehog said.

he nodded

"He did not call me here, I came on his own" - He explained - "By matters ... Personal"

Shadow arched an eyebrow.

"And what subjects would these Faker be?" - He said

Sonic gave him an angry look.

"Why do you keep calling me that ?!" - He said in a louder tone

"They'll start with that!" - Amy said

They were all silent until Amy spoke again.

"What is our mission, sir?"

"I knew that Eggman is planning something" - he said looking at Sally, who just nodded, knowing what he meant

She took something inside a pocket of her waistcoat and opened it, revealing a laptop.

"Eggman has been working on some strange liquid," she explained.

Sally typed on her computer. A holographic image of a test tube with a liquid inside.

"This is the project M.A.C.R.O. It is a special liquid made by Eggman to make changes in their victims" - She finished

"What kind of mutation?" - Shadow asked.

"That's what we do not know," Sally replied.

"Your mission is to bring this liquid so we can analyze it" - The Chief said - "You can go now"

That being said, they nodded and left the room, with Sonic and Sally behind.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Accident**_

* * *

"Be careful, the hedgehogs can be here any minute," one soldier said.

He had a black uniform with the Eggman symbol, black boots and red helmet with orange glass.

"You're absolutely right" - A voice said

The soldier turned to face the figure, but was kicked in the face by Sonic.

Amy punched the other with him.

The first one tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic grabbed his fist and turned it, twisting it. He screamed in pain. Sonic slapped him in the stomach.

He gripped his stomach, Sonic kicked him in the face, causing him to hit his head straight on the wall, as glass broke, finally Sonic knocked him out.

Nebula appeared and threw a burst of purple energy into the man who was fighting Amy.

Amy punched him hard in the face, taking off his helmet, Revealing a gray wolf.

He smiled seductively.

Amy growled.

Nebula went behind the wolf and kicked him in the crotch. He held His part, moaning in pain. He fell to the floor.

Sonic looked at Amy.

"Your hammer" - He said

"I do not use it anymore," she replied coldly.

"I did not ask, just lend me!" He replied coldly.

Amy was shocked. Sonic has never been a cold person.

She snapped her fingers and her hammer appeared in her hands, as she handed it to Sonic. The wolf got up and was ready to punch Amy, but Sonic got in the way and shook the hammer.

The wolf swerved. Sonic hit the hammer on his face as he flew off the wall.

"Good dreams" - Sonic said

He hit the wolf's head with all his might as he knocked him out.

"Come on, we need to find this project," he said, handing the hammer back to Amy.

Nebula and Rouge looked at each other and followed him. 

* * *

A door exploded into pieces with purple flames.

As the smoke dissipated he could see that it was just Sonic, Nebula and Rouge.

"You guys went in now, you need to find the formula," Sally said through the communicator. "Amy went with you just to help get rid of the front guards"

"Well, by the way, it's just us," Nebula said.

"Let's look" - Sonic said

They walked and searched for the formula in the lab. Most were in thin test tubes. Many were labeled and some were not.

Until Rouge looked at an orange liquid, written: M.A.C.R.O

"Bingo!" She exclaimed.

She took the tube.

Two soldiers walked with two guns

"Do not Move! "One of them shouted.

Rouge jumped up, startled, as if by accident, she poured the liquid into Sonic, who screamed

"ROUGE!" He shouted furiously.

Rouge was a little startled by the attitude. Sonic was not like that.

"S - Sorry Sonic, was not my intention ... I ... sorry ..." - She said as tears began to appear in her eyes

Sonic rubbed his temples.

"Not a muscle anymore!" The soldier shouted again.

Soon shots were heard and the soldiers fell to the ground.

Shadow, Omega and Amy came in. Amy lowered herself and checked the soldiers.

"They're dead" - She said

"Are you okay?" - He asked

"We are, since Rouge poured the liquid on me, we're fine" - Sonic said

"D - Sorry Sonic, it was an accident" - Rouge said sadly

Sonic sighed

Suddenly, Sonic felt a stab in the head as he held her.

He gripped his stomach in pain.

"Sonic, what happened?" - Amy asked with little panic

Sonic fell to his knees and pointed at his hands. He was breathing heavily, with his vision diminishing every minute.

He screamed in pain as he felt a lot of pain in his back.

The sight made everyone's eyes widen.

While screaming, something was growing from Sonic's back. Until finally, his jacket burst into pieces, and was seen two white angel wings.

That was until Sonic fainted, as his vision was gone.

They were all stopped, they could not believe it.

They heard footsteps.

"Come," Shadow said.

He used the Chaos Control to teleport out of the base.

There was a van waiting for them.

"Come on, quick," Sally said.

All entered

"Stand on the board," she said.

The driver drove at high speed across the road.

Sally set eyes on Sonic.

Tears began to form in his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'll explain as soon as we get the base," Nebula said.

Nebula came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how much you care about him!" - Nebula said in a tone of comfort - "But you know him, he'll be fine! Believe"

Sally smiled faintly.

And he hugged her, which surprised Nebula. But she hugged him back.

"I know you do not like me, but I've always considered you a sister to me," Sally said.

Nebula reciprocated

* * *

 ** _I do not own Nebula, she belongs to NebulaTheHedgheog / GothNebula_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Discovery**_

* * *

 **(Sonic P.O.V)**

Ugh, my head! What happened?

"Blue?" - I heard such a sweet voice.

That means I'm not alone.

I opened my eyes, it hurt at first because of the light

As soon as my eyesight cleared, I could see, in front of me: Shadow, Rouge, Amy and Sally

"Finally!" - Shadow said to me smiling

"What happened, and why does my back hurt?" I asked in a rather stern tone.

Everyone looked at each other, I realized that something was wrong with me and they did not want to tell me

"You know the liquid that fell on you? It was not any liquid! It was the M.A.C.R.O. project." Shadow explained to me.

My eyes popped open

"That means ..." - I could not finish, so scared

"And it's all my fault," Rouge said sadly.

I noticed that her makeup was blurred

I sighed

"It was not your fault," I told her, looking away.

I tried to get up, and found I could not

"What the hell?!" I said angrily.

"I'll let you go," Shadow said as he pulled a belt around my feet.

"Leave him there!" - Said a voice

I looked and saw a soldier dressed in black and wearing sunglasses.

"We need him to know what this liquid is made of and what it can do," he said.

"Sonic is not your guinea pig" - Shadow said coolly, typical of him

"Agent Shadow, if you continue with this attitude, I'll send the Chief-"

"Tell the boss what to do?" - Shadow interrupted him, facing him - "Well, know that you without me are nothing! It is because of me that this building is still standing! I will take it whether you want it or not"

Oh man, Shadow is protecting me, this is weird, but cool.

Amy helped and untied all the belts.

I tried to get up and felt something stuck in my back twisting. I whistled softly in pain.

I looked back, my eyes popping open.

I have ... WINGS? !

So, I remembered what Shadow told me about the M.A.C.R.O project, it was him.

"I know who can help us!" Sally said smiling.

Maybe I already know who

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" - Nebula said lively shape

"Let's go. - I said to myself


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Replies**_

* * *

Sonic knocked on the door

Seconds later, a Lynx opened the door, as soon as she saw them, she opened a warm smile

"Sonic! Sally! Rouge, good to see you!" - She said hugging the three at once

"It's good to see you, too, honey," Rouge said, smiling.

Lynx noticed Sonic's wings and his eyes popped open.

"Sonic? Why do you have wings?" - She asked

He looked back and then back at her.

"* Sigh * It's a long story" - He said

"So tell me, come in!" - She answered

"Sorry people, but ... Who is she?" - Amy said pointing at Lynx

"This is Nicole, an AI created for me. Well, I can tell her more than that for me." - Sally smiling at Nicole - "Nicole is also, almost, the official program of the Freedom Fighters, she is always helping us"

"But, wait! If you're an AI, because it looks organic, that is, a mobian"

"This is my Holographic form" - She replied

Shadow nodded in understanding

"Well, anyway, we need your help, my dear," Rouge said. 

* * *

_**Minutes later**_

"Let me see your I understood ... Sonic was hit by such a project M.A.C.R.O and now has these wings, and you need my help to bring it back?" - Nicole said

"But to understand it too, Nicole," Sonic said, "this liquid makes any kind of mutation, maybe you could see something of its formation"

"All right," Nicole said. "Come with me."

Nicole walked down the aisles as the others followed.

They kept walking, until Nicole stopped and the others too.

In front of them, it was two huge doors.

She walked to the lock, put her hand in, he was scanning her

'Access allowed! Welcome, Nicole! ' - Robotic voice announced

The doors opened and they entered

The place was a laboratory.

It was full of inventions and machines, tables with test tubes and liquids

"Wow," Rouge exclaimed. "That explains why your house is so big! You built it yourself?"

"Well, yes and thank you" - Nicole said a little shy and blushing

Shadow laughed

"This is really impressive"

"Thanks"

She looked to her right and saw a computer, smiled at once

"Come on Sonic" - She said grabbing his wrist

She went to the computer and typed something

Nicole sent Sonic to sit in a chair. She connected a few wires (similar to those of hospitals) to Sonic

Then he returned to the computer and typed something

"Well, it looks like your DNA has joined the wings, they really are part of you now" - Nicole said still looking at the computer

"I still have a sample of the Liquid Project" - Shadow said by handing her a test tube

"Let me see," she murmured.

Nicole put it in a container connected to the computer, while typing, the computer scanned, trying to know what this liquid was

She researched it

"This formula is from some ancient ancestors who lived here, before Eggman, there was a scientist who created it and used it on itself, but the formula corrupted it" - Nicole said - "Then he started to torment everyone, With their lives, including the death of some ... "

"But what is it made of?" - Sally asked - "But this is strange, I never heard about this formula is about this scientist!"

"It's actually a myth," Nicole said.

"Go on, please," Shadow said.

"At that time, there was a tree that gave a fruit called Dorthin, it looked like a peach" - Nicole explained - "There are several species of this fruit, each one makes a different mutation, like the Porthin fruit that can transform a person In ghost or vampire "

"Wow," Nebula said in amazement.

"Maybe, we can help you with this, but you should stay here! We'll help you control your wings and your powers" - Nicole said smiling


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: "I Love You"**_

* * *

As time went by, Sonic and Amy were getting closer. Despite the rancor, Amy was seeing, that Sonic, was no longer the same.

At this point, Sonic was having a training with Nebula. Since she was great in the fight, it would be a way for him to be more prepared, and he also controls his wings perfectly.

"Come on, Nebula, show me what you have!"

She smiled and threw a burst of energy. Sonic's hands went green and he shot too, causing a collision of both blasts. A black smoke filled the view.

Sonic coughed and waved his hand at the smoke. Suddenly, Nebula appeared through the smoke with her right hand glistening purple as she punched him in the face. Sonic fell and made a gale with his wings, not only getting rid of the smoke, but also making Nebula slide across the stone floor. It flew into the air and spun like a tornado, as its feathers loosened and went toward Nebula.

Nebula dodged all of them and fired a beam of energy, which Sonic shielded with wings. She then chased him into the sky.

Amy was walking to the training spot where they were, carrying five bottles of water in a box and two towels on her shoulder

She stared up at him watching the two struggling in the sky, Sonic throwing feathers and Nebula bursts of energy

She smiled and looked down at her feet.

Sonic has been so good to her that it was hard to believe, a hedgehog who was arrogant to become a sweet person, it was strange but it was good and real

'I still can not believe it, and he still said he likes me, but he never told me' - She thought - 'And that feeling, pain and regret appeared only after I left! Because?'

"Hey Amy!" A voice called

She looked up to see Sonic and Nebula walking toward her.

"Hey Sonic! Hey Nebula!" - She said in joy - "I brought a towel for you to dry and two bottles of water for each and one for me! I thought you might be thirsty"

"After a battle like that, we're out and about!" - Nebula said, laughing.

The three of them laughed and shared their ideas. In the end, Nebula had to go and bid them farewell.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Sonic said looking up at the sky full of stars and taking another sip of his water.

"Yeah" - Agreed doing the same as he

Silence fell on them, until Amy thought of a question she wanted to know the answer to years ago. As soon as he would do it, Sonic said something:

"Amy, I ... want to apologize for everything I've said about you in the past" - He said - "I did not know what I was saying, I do not know what got into me that day, I ... ... I just want to know if you ... * Sigh * Forgive me. "

As soon as he finished, she looked at him in complete shock. Then she looked away.

"You hurt me, broke my heart and hurt my feelings," she said in slight anger. "But there's a question that bothers me a lot"

"What?"

"Sonic, do you love me?" - She asked

Sonic put a hand on his cheek, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers

Amy's eyes widened with what was happening. This was a dream come true.

Then she returned it to Sonic's surprise. With the two blushing and kissing passionately

A few minutes later, they broke apart panting

"This answer your question?" - He said with his trademark smile

She immediately embraced him with tears of joy.

In the distance, behind a bush, two hedgehogs, also in love, clapped their fists together, seeing that his plan worked.

_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: Finale_**

* * *

"This way!" Sally called the others.

They followed her through the corridor, until they found a locked door

"Nebula, now it's up to you!" - Sally Designs

Nebula nodded and charged her hands. She fired a powerful purple bundle that blew the door to pieces.

They entered

"What I call triumphal entry!" - Sonic said with his trademark smile

Everyone laughed

The room was a large warehouse full of large wooden boxes

Sally made a goat's foot with her Wrist Rings and opened one of the boxes. There were guns inside her. Many.

Shadow opened another with a Chaos Spear. There were revolvers with an orange liquid inside. His eyes widened.

"There's more liquid here!" He said aloud

Rouge approached and looked too

"I think he plans to have an army of mutants!" She risked a guess.

"Strange as it may be, Rouge is right!" - Amy said

Suddenly, the floor began to tremble. Heavy footsteps have come. They struggled to stand.

The front door exploded and revealed a Robot and it was ... Eggman !

"Hohohohoho" - He laughed Santa Claus style

"Eggman !" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Looks like you guys figured out my plan," he said, grinning maliciously. "Too bad I will not let him ruin it"

That said, a machine gun appeared in one of the robot's arms and began firing on them

Sonic and Sally hid behind a box. Shadow, Amy and Nebula in another and Rouge and Omega after another

"We have to stop it!" - Sonic shouted through the noise of the shots

Without warning, Amy got up and ran towards the huge robot.

"AMY !" Sonic screamed and tried to leave, but Sally pulled him back.

"Sonic, what do you think you're doing? Are you crazy? You're going to die there!" She shouted

He looked at Amy.

She held out the guns and shot the robot. Bullets reeled in the robot making Eggman laugh at his stupidity

"Hohohohoho! Your stupid bullets can not stop me!" - He said

She threw her guns aside.

'I never thought I would do this, but come on!' She thought and snapped her fingers.

His famous hammer appeared in his hands. She reached out and hit the robot's leg with all its strength. The robot rocked and almost fell. But the robot took her by the hand and squeezed. Amy screamed in pain

"Amy !" Sonic screamed in tears.

The robot threw it directly at the wall. Amy hit hard and fell to the ground.

"AMY !" Sonic shouted running toward him along with the others.

She had bits of metal on her back and a big cut on her head. Sonic took her in his arms and then looked at Eggman with tears of anger. Eggman laughed like a psychopath.

"You monster!" Sonic shouted in a deeper voice.

Then his hair turned to a navy blue and turned upwards, as if he were in his super form and his wings turned red. A purple-black aura surrounded him and his pupils disappeared.

"Monster!" He said again

Eggman started to get nervous. Everyone looked shocked, less Shadow, for he had already seen Sonic like this in this transformation.

"V-You can not kill me!" - Eggman said, trying not to show fear but failed miserably

A smile escaped Sonic's lips. Suddenly it faded into a black blur.

As if it were an assault, Sonic flew towards the super fast robot and passed through him cutting it in half, then took another diagonally.

Shadow used the Chaos Control and teleported to the control room. And he teleported again with Eggman near a wall. The robot emitted white lightning and exploded immediately.

Black smoke and a gust of wind filled the air. A figure appeared through the smoke revealing to be none other than Sonic, still in his Dark transformation.

Sally ran up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, staring into his empty eyes with no pupils.

"Sonic stop! This is not you! Please stop!" - Sally pleaded with tears - "Please ... By Amy ..."

His emerald-green eyes reappeared and he began to slowly return to normal.

As soon as he returned to normal, Sally hugged him tightly. She felt bites on her shoulder, she knew what it was.

Sonic started crying and sobbing on Sally's shoulders, as did she, too.

Nebula buried her face in Shadow's chest and wept.

* * *

 _ **Hours later**_

 **(Amy P.O.V)**

Oh! My head! What happened?

I looked sideways and saw myself in a dark place, I looked forward and saw a light. I walked toward her.

Suddenly, the light grew stronger, I put my arms in front of my eyes, because of the light.

I pulled my arms out from the front of my eyes and was surprised by the sight. I was in a place full of clouds. Wait, I'm in heaven ...? It's not possible! It can not be true!

 _"Ames"_

I turned around and saw an angel. Wait, this is the ... Can not it be? I must be dreaming!

I saw my ex-boyfriend deceased. He was a good person.

He's a green hedgehog. He was bad. But let's say I've changed him, hehe.

 _"Ames"_ \- He repeated

I looked closely at him. Each detail. He was still the same, just the difference that he had wings.

He smiled.

I walked toward him. I reached out, wanted to touch it, feel it. He nodded, as if he knew what I wanted to do.

I put my hands on his face, tears began to slip.

"You're still the same," I said, smiling.

 _"You too Ames"_ \- He said

He paused

"I saw everything that happened down there, especially with you." His face turned to a serious expression.

"I'm dead?"

 _"No,"_ he shook his head.

More silence

"I miss you Scourge" - I said as I hugged him

 _"I also Ames"_ \- He replied returning the Embrace - _"But I do not want it to be any different. I like you the way it is"_

"Are you talking about my change?"

 _"Yes, I know Sonic was wrong in the past, but he already paid for what he did"_ \- Scourge said - _"He suffered a lot because of that, plus something else"_

My ears cheered

"What happened?"

Scourge took a deep breath.

 _"I can not and should not have to say, that's all he can tell"_

"Please Scourge"

He sighed

 _"Unfortunately I can not Amy,"_ he said sadly. _"There's only one thing you need to promise me."_

"What?"

 _"You're going to be what you've always been, no leather clothes or anything and ... You're going to move on and be with Sonic"_

I was surprised, but I agreed.

 _"Now, you're going to wake up,"_ he said.

I opened my eyes.

"Do not Scourge, Please!"

He leaned over and kissed me, I did the same and our lips touched. I closed my eyes.

 _"Open your eyes"_

When I opened them again, I realized I was no longer there but in a hospital. This was all a dream. I sighed. But it seemed so real.

I looked to the side and saw Sonic sleeping in a chair leaning against the wall. That means he was there all the time. How long have I been unconscious?

"Sonic ..?" - I tried calling him, but my voice sounded like a murmur

"Sonic!" - I tried again only higher

I saw her ear move, as did the rest of her body.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hmmm ... huh?" He moaned

Then she saw Amy awake. He jumped up.

"Amy!" He shouted, already at the side of the bed

I smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. "I thought I was not going to wake up."

"Do not worry, I'm fine," I replied with a weak smile.

Then he began to lean slowly toward me. Oh Damn, he's going to kiss me.

I surprised myself when I realized I was doing the same. Our lips touched and we closed our eyes.

About two minutes later, we parted in a gasp.

"I Love You Amy" - He told me

"I love you too, you idiot," I teased, as we both laughed.

 _ **End**_


End file.
